Some things can wait
by Kushurimi
Summary: Yeah, this is another oneshot, Hidan and Itachi featuring as important again. A good friend of mine liked the pairing It's set a couple of months after Kakuza has died. Rated M for Hidan's mouth. Mild fluff warning too. Hope you all enjoy and R&R x


**Author's Note: As per usual, not that it's likely to ever change :-(, I do not own. Which sucks I might add. If I did own, there would be a lot more yaoi in the manga than just Konohamaru's Gay Sexy Jutsu. **

**Err, yeah. Can't remember where I got the inspiration for this one. Seriously, I'm sorry if I've made any errors, they're most likely to be wrong words, such as "him" instead of "his" (like in my last oneshot).**

**I think the thanks go to my good friend, Rhi-chama. She read my last "Hidan" fic, and said she loved Hidan, and Itachi, so I decided to do a ItaHidan fic. I hope you enjoy it ^^.**

**Your lover of pain,  
Kushurimi.  
**

* * *

"Itachi, what do you think has made Leader-sama so antsy about us finishing this mission so quickly? He knew that we'd get it done, what could mean so much to him...?"

"I don't know Kisame, maybe 'it' is ready." Itachi replied to his partner.

The rest of the journey was spent in unusual silence, such things were expected of Itachi, but when Kisame saw the look on his partner's face, he decided against talking to him. If 'it' was indeed ready, then Itachi would be off on the mission before he had time to eat. This recovery just meant that much to him.

Kisame could only look on, growing increasingly concerned of the look on the other man's face.

It was a look of longing and desperation.

-----------------------------------------

As they neared the complex, Itachi, who was way in front, slowed to a stop as Zetsu emerged from the ground.

"Leader-sama has ORDER-requested that you see him immediately. IT'S IMPORTANT SO HURRY UP please." Zetsu's sides conflicting, as per usual.

"Hey Itachi-san, let's go..." Kisame started as Zetsu returned to the ground, "Ah, he's already gone." He finished with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------

Itachi skidded to a halt at the entrance of the complex, his breath ragged as he worked to catch it. He finishing forming the seals to open the barrier as Kisame caught up, letting them both in; the entrance resealed as soon as they had passed.

They were met in the entrance by Konan, who they silently followed to meet with their leader. Even Konan noticed something was wrong, Kisame was usually talking amiably to Itachi, even if he gave no reply, but both were stoicly silent.

Then she saw Itachi's eyes. That gave her the clue. It was a look in his eyes that only a certain deity worshipper could pry from the raven's eyes, making them soft and deep.

Nothing else made the Uchiha's sharingan soften.

-----------------------------------------

Pein waited patiently, as was his wont, for the Uchiha and his partner. It would be them that would undertake this mission, Konan had stated specifically that it must be Itachi. He knew not of her reasoning, but what he did know was that she, being the lone female, was privy to certain details that other were not. She was something of a confidant in Akatsuki.

Konan had also insisted on meeting them - not that Pein had any objection - it was just unusual for Konan to do so. As she left his side, he distinctly heard her mumbling something like "I hope he's ok". This made very little sense to Pein, but maybe it would explain itself.

-----------------------------------------

"Leader-sama," Itachi said in an unusual voice... it sounded almost excited, "Is 'it' ready yet?"

"It is ready Itachi-san, and shall be completed once you have completed the mission and returned with him. In a strange way, I have missed him being here. I trust you will not forget that he lies in Konoha's outskirts, be careful of the sentries. Also, be careful with the head and body, and as soon as you have recovered him, clean his wounds. Be mindful of his body," Pein finished. As an almost afterthought, "You are dismissed." he added.

"Bring Hidan back safely Itachi-kun," Konan said almost tearfully, but she needn't have worried. Itachi replied simply, but with an uncharacteristic glint in his eye, "Trust me Konan-sama, I will."

-----------------------------------------

Jesus, I've never seen him this riled up about a mission, even the one to recover the Uchiha's scroll from the compound in Konoha, and that had been a solo, on his own turf.

Then again, this wasn't the usual sort of Akatsuki mission. Usually it was assassination, stealing, of information gathering - usually concerning bijuu - not rescuing trapped Akatsuki members.

Least of all ones you were in love with.

Kisame wasn't even supposed to know, he had walked in on it. Itachi had been talking to Konan about it, not realising he was there. When he did realise, he simply asked how much he had heard, and allowed Kisame to join the discussion.

Hidan didn't know. No one did. But Itachi had promised to tell him as soon as he had found him, tell everyone in fact. Itachi hated people keeping secrets, and he even admitted that he especially hated keeping them himself. Especially when they were so trivial.

-----------------------------------------

I'm coming Hidan.

I'm coming, and as soon as I get there, I'm going to clean and tend to your wounds, and take you home. I'll bet you can't wait, can you?

You don't know how much I've missed you.

But you will know. I'll make sure you know, and once Leader-sama has your body fixed, I'll do the rest. I'll fix those bastards with you. We'll do it together.

Just you and I.

-----------------------------------------

"Kisame, stop." Kisame stopped, but not because he had been ordered to specifically, but more by the tone of Itachi's voice. It sounded hollow and sad, definately not what he expected.

After coughing, his voice returned to normal. "Kisame, wait here, I need to check the barriers put in place."

With that he disappeared into the trees, but not without Kisame keeping a steady fix on where his chakra signature - he wasn't ready to do this alone.

He needn't have worried though, Itachi returned, motioning for him to follow. As he did, Itachi pulled out the map, checking exactly where the burial site was, and then they set off towards it.

-----------------------------------------

When they arrived, they found that were surrounded by deer, which immediately shot off.

"At least it's more peaceful without any animals Itachi."

"No, it's actually a bad thing Kisame-san. Those deer are close to the Nara clan, the owners of this land, and they *will* have gone to report this intrusion. They were most likely instructed to by the Nara boy who placed Hidan in this... predicament." Itachi replied.

"Ah, that is somewhat problematic... Best get on then eh Itachi?" Kisame said with a customary toothy grin. Itachi smiled back weakly, standing back as Kisame set to work.

Kisame stood over the burial mound, all that showed that anything was unusual. Grass had already begun to grow there, and the slightly raised earth would not have revealed Hidan's presence, if it were not for Zetsu that is.

He hefted Samehada from his back and laid its tip on the ground, quickly de-sheathing it from the thick bandages that shielded its edge. He then threw it up into the air, adding spin as he threw it, to create a drilling action as it returned to the earth. He expertly caught the handle as the entire blade drilled into the ground, creating a starting point for the next section of extraction.

He put his shoulder against the hilt of the great sword, and started pushing it, guiding it in a perfect circle. Itachi took the next step, using an earth jutsu to slice the bottom part; and bring it up to the surface. Kisame quickly cut the top part of the earth off, leaving just the part containing Hidan's body and head.

"Kisame, did you hear that?"

A muffled sound was coming from the column of earth. They waited for a few minutes, until what was being said was distinguishable.

"Jashin you do care!" Kisame sweat dropped, "Now hurry the fuck up and get me the fucking hell out of here!" Came the slightly muffled, but still obvious, cry of Hidan from the column.

"Be careful Kisame, you know how much he means..." Itachi said with slightly worry in his voice,"...to me..." he added quietly.

"I know Itachi, I'll be careful," He then shouted to Hidan, "Hey don't worry kid, you'll be out in a jiffy!"

He jumped up, did a flip midair, and used the added momentum to bring his kick down in a stomp - crumblind the column, and leaving a bloody, yet alive, Hidan. Or more specifically, a body, and a live Hidan's-head.

Itachi simply let out a sigh of relief, "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." He said softly to his prone beheaded love.

-----------------------------------------

They finished cleaning Hidan up, ignoring his swearing, and working in silence. That was until Kisame perked his head up, whispering, "Yo Itachi, we've got company. Looks like the deer did tell the Nara brat."

"Fucking let me at 'im! C'mon! Let me tear his fucking throat out Itachi?" Hidan shouted excitedly.

"No, that can wait until another day. Once you are fully healed," Hidan tried to interupt, "No arguements. Once you are fully healed, *we* will kill the Nara brat, and anyone who stands in the way of us getting to him." Itachi then waited for his reply.

"Sounds fucking good to me."

-----------------------------------------

"Pein-sama, they're back!" Konan's voice called through the complex.

"Bring him through to room 1."

"You need *that* body to perform this?" She replied shrilly.

"Yes I do, this is no ordinary jutsu, as you well know. Make sure Itachi leaves, no one can see this. Hidan will be subdued by the God Realm." Came the reply once Konan had skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Just make him ok."

"I will Konan, don't worry. I will."

-----------------------------------------

How long will this jutsu take? Leader-sama will be able to do this, I'm sure of it, but it's taking so long.

Could this jutsu be so complex?

I guess it is fixing his body once and for all, a feat worthy of the title miracle.

I hope Hidan is ok afterwards.

A hand daintly landed on his shoulder, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry Itachi, he'll be fine. Pein-sama won't take much longer." Konan said, smiling weakly.

-----------------------------------------

Two hours later, Hidan flew out of the door, tripped, and was caught by a fully alert Itachi.

"Thanks Itachi, I nearly fucking had it then," Hidan soft with a chuckle.

"Come with him." Itachi replied imperiously. All the Akatsuki members knew that voice, it simply meant "this is fucking important". Even Pein answered to it. Sometimes.

Itachi set off at a brisk pace towards his room, with Hidan following, a few meters behind. Hidan had never been in Itachi's room, only Kisame and Konan ever had. Pein knew that privacy meant as much to Itachi as it did to him, so even he kept out. It was truly invitation only.

"Sit." He said, pointing towards his bed. The bedding was, unsurprising, black, completely unpersonalised, and yet very comfy. "Hidan..." He begun, "There's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time now."

"Well what the fuck is it?" Hidan replied in a soft voice despite the profanity.

Itachi walked over, kneeling next to the bed so they were face to face. "Welcome home Hidan" He said, softly cupping Hidan's chin, and leaning in to kiss him.

-----------------------------------------

"So when are we gonna kill the little fucker?" Hidan said in a tired voice.

"I don't know Hidan, but you are getting fully healed first, no arguments." He replied.

"Fucking seme," he said with a smirk, "I want to kill him fucking now!"

"Some things can wait Hidan," he replied softly, "some things can wait."

* * *

**Footnote: This may be a oneshot, but I am considering doing a sequel. Not a second chapter, a sequel.**

**If you would like this, then tell me so and I'll write it. I'm sure that if you've read the story, you'll understand what will happen in the sequel. Peace x  
**


End file.
